Cry
by kaosnklutter
Summary: If Edward never came back in New Moon, what choices would Bella make because of it? Set to Rihanna's song, Cry. Please please review it only takes 2 seconds! No Eclipse spoilers but written with Eclipse plots in mind..


**CRY**

This story is set to Rihanna's song "Cry". It just fit perfectly, and if you're at all confused at the end of the story there is an authors note that I guess would better explain it. but as always love it or hate it, praise it or flame it, please review!!!

Bella looked around her room. There were too many memories there for her. Even though she had only spent a short time of her life there, a spot didn't remain anywhere that didn't remind her of him.

In an impulse decision she knew what she had to do. She dashed grabbing a few select items, threw her jacket on and ran down the stairs outside into the pouring rain.

It hadn't stopped raining since he left. She hopped into her truck, it roared to life and her whole body froze. She stared off into the forst, she could have sworn she saw something out there. She hated the forest now, hated anything that had reminded her of him. Shaking her wet head she continued to back out of her driveway.

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
Cause I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truely  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

_My mind is gone, i'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears i'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel_

Driving down the desolate street this late at night she couldn't help but let her mind wonder. She looked at the empty hole in her dashboard where a sterio would have went, scowling. She hated feeling what she just felt gazing out into the woods. It had been too many months, and she had acccepted he wasn't coming back, so why did she had to drive herself mad imagining things, things that she knew were beyond impossible.

_This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

No tears came. They never did anymore. She didn't expect them to, maybe she just didn't have any left to come out. Her heart was cold now, unbeating like his. She may of not been undead, like him, but she was dead. Dead inside.

_Did it happen when we first kissed  
Cause it's hurting me to let it go  
Maybe cause we spent so much time  
And I know that it's no more  
I shoulda never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why i'm sad to see us apart  
I didn't give to you on purpose  
Gotta figure out how you stole my heart_

Not being able to help herself, her mind drifted back to the day in the meadow. Flashes of their converstaion were all she could remember, every detail wasn't as clear as it once had been but it still cut her deeply. She would never forget him no matter what. She glanced into her review mirror not at all surprised by her appearance. Pale, eyes dull, dark purple circles under her eyes. She knew the look all too well. Acceptance was always the last stop on this facade that she knew she would have to eventually reach.

_My mind is gone, i'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears i'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel_

_This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

She knew things could have been different then they were, should have been different. But this was the path that she was on now, although it was her choice to do so, in essence it was really never her choice. Not her choice since _he_ was the one who left _her_.

_How did I get here with you, i'll never know  
I never meant to let it get so, personal  
After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you  
I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know  
And I won't let it show  
You won't see me cry_

There were only a few rays of sunshine in her life now even though the rain still beat steadily down on her life. Her one hope. She knew the house all to well when she pulled up to it, not at all surprised to see the tall shadow sitting on the porch waiting for her. He was there for her, waiting in the rain, not at all caring about himself, not caring that she was broken, not caring that she was dead inside, because he knew all too well what time could heal. What he would help heal.

_This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

Bella slowly climbed out of her cab, not at all caring that she was getting soaked again. He hopped off his porch and made his way towards her only stopping when he came to her. It broke his heart to see her so broken, but he was used to it by now. He did what he knew best- he smiled his sloppy, childish grin in her direction, the one thing that he knew could only bring light into her darkened face, and enveloped her into his arms as he let his lungs selfishly fill with her scent. "Bella...," he breathed into her hair. He felt her slowly start to retreat from his arms, leaning back to gaze into his eyes. There was a look in her eyes, that usually wasn't there. It caught him by surprise and he looked at her questioningly, but not having to ask because he already knew the answer.

She let the look remain in her eyes as she started for the small house. He watched her go inside, out of the downpour and finally with his back to his house he gazed out at her truck and to the spot next to it where he sensed anothers presence, the one that had been watching them. Only then did he stare intently into Edwards eyes, knowing all the while what images were flashing through his mind, purpously showing Edward the condition he left Bella in.

That day in the forst. The zombie she turned into. The smiles that were only placed on her face from that day out because of him. The beautiful woman that he knew she would be one day- and although Jacob was young he knew how to fight, and what to show Edward to seal the deal. He closed his eyes and thought of her one day older, with a swelling belly, and then again, with small, laughing black haired children running through the very yard they were standing in, her smiling face gazing out over them. A gust of wind brought him out of his imagination- opening his eyes to the night and looking out at the truck, which now stood empty out in the yard.

Author's Note:( Hope everyone liked it! It's late so I hope it all made sense. This is set in New Moon before Edward came back obviously, and since Jacob is a warewolf thats how he knew Edward was there and Bella didn't duh. And just to say I am all for Team Edward but I have a soft spot in my heart for Jacob and ECLIPSE SPOILER how sad I was for him at the end of Eclipse so I made the ending of this story to kinda match how Jacob would have liked for New Moon or Eclipse and his and Bella's story to end. But please again I love to know how I am doing, love it or hate it please review it! It only takes a few seconds!


End file.
